Gefolgschaft (Angelsachsen)
Die germanische Gefolgschaft (lat. comitatus) bestand auf britischem Boden von der angelsächsischen Invasion ab dem 5. Jh. an bis zum Ende der altenglischen Periode (1066). Beschreibung Während dieser Jahrhunderte erfuhr die Gefolgschaft bei den Angelsachsen eine Reihe von wichtigen Veränderungen. Im Allgemeinen glich sie der Institution, die Tacitus Tacitus, De origine et situ Germanorum (Germania). Übersetzung "Die Germania des Tacitus". Anton Baumstark: Freiburg 1876. Digitalisat auf Wikisource. Kap. 13. für die Kontinentalgermanan beschrieben hatte: ein Kreis von Kriegern, die sich um einen kampflustigen Führer scharten. Wir begegnen derselben Freigebigkeit auf Seiten des Herrn, derselben Ergebenheit auf Seiten der Mannen. Die Heldendichtungen von Beowulf bis zum Ealdorman Byrhtnoth von Essex († 991) im altenglischen Gedicht über The Battle of Maldon sind ein schlagender Kommentar über diese beiden Tugenden. Der Geist der Loyalität wird auch illustriert durch die Geschichte von Cynewulf und Cyneheard in der Anglo-Saxon Chronicle zum Jahre 755. In diesem Beispiel wiesen die Gefolgsleute (lat. comites) des gefallenen Königs günstige Bedingungen, die ihnen von seinem Mörder angeboten wurden, ab und lehnten es sogar ab, Waffenstillstand und freien Abzug anzunehmen. Dass diese Ergebenheit mehr war als Pflichtgefühl, erhellt aus zahlreichen Stellen in der Dichtung, besonders aus einer Stelle im Widsith, wo die Erinnerung des Sängers umkehrt zu früheren Freuden in der Halle des Herrn: in seinen Träumen ist es ihm, als küsse und umarme er seinen Herrn und lege seine Hände und sein Haupt auf des Anführers Knie Widsith. 11. 41 ff.. Vielleicht haben wir hier eine Beziehung auf eine Art Aufnahmezeremonie; in gewisser Hinsicht erinnert sie an die Zeremonie, die in dem norwegischen Hofgesetz des 13. Jhds. über die Aufnahme in die königliche Wache vorgeschrieben war. Zusammensetzung Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sich die altenglischen Gefolgsleute, wenigstens der aktive Teil, größtenteils aus jungen Männern zusammensetzten; darauf scheinen die literarischen Zeugnisse hinzuweisen. So kam z.B. Beowulf im Alter von sieben Jahren an den Hof Hrethels und wurde von dieser Zeit an scheinbar zum königlichen Gefolge gehörig betrachtet Beowulf, V. 2428 - 31. Widsith schmauste mit seinem Goldfreunde in seiner Jugend Widsith, V. 35. Aber es gab augenscheinlich Ausnahmen: im Beowulf werden z.B. auch alte Gefährten (ags. eald-gesíþas) erwähnt Beowulf, V. 853. Die Dichter verleiten uns auch zu der Folgerung, dass die Gefolgschaft eine Schar junger Edelleute war. Es scheint jedoch kein Stand von der Mitgliedschaft ausgeschlossen gewesen zu sein, denn unter den Rächern des Byrhtnoth von Essex († 991) war ein alter Bauer The Battle of Maldon, V. 310, der offenbar zu der auserwählten Schar des Ealdorman gehörte. Begriffe * Comes - Als lat. comes ein 'Gefolgsmann', als ags. comes später ein Beamter, vgl. Graf. * Gesith - angelsächsischer Gefolgsmann (ags. gesíþ, Plural gesíþas), vorallem ein Gefolgsmann des Königs * Hauskarl - Ab dem 11. Jh. Fußsoldaten als Wache im Dienst des Königs. Der Ausdruck comes in altenglischen Urkunden verursacht erhebliche Schwierigkeit; seine Bedeutung wechselt mit den Jahrhunderten. Im 10. Jhd. war ein Comes ein lokaler Beamter, vielleicht ein Ealdorman. In der älteren Periode war er etwas ganz anderes. Die Übersetzer der Kirchengeschichte von Beda Venerabilis Venerabilis, Beda. Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum (731) fassten den Ausdruck auf als gleichbedeutend mit Gesith. Es erscheint am vernünftigsten, den Gesith als Mitglied der Gefolgschaft des Königs anzusehen, vielleicht der einzigen Gefolschaft, die den Niedergang überdauerte; denn dass das königliche Gefolge fortbestand, ergibt sich aus dem Bericht in der Anglo-Saxon Chronicle zum Jahre 755. Zugleich bestand, wie es scheint, eine Neigung, den Gesiths Ländereien anzuweisen und ihnen zu erlauben, ihre Dienste am Hof abzutreten. Die Stelle wird von des Königs Thegn übernommen; der Charakter der Gefolschaft erfährt eine vollständige Veränderung und wird zu einer Institution mit mehr friedlichen als kriegerischen Zwecken. Enwicklung Es war diese Art von Gefolgschaft, die Britannien eroberte. Einige Forscher hielten es für unmöglich, dass das Land von reinen Kriegerscharen in Besitz genommen werden konnte, vielmehr müsse die Angelsächsische Eroberung Englands das Werk einer umfassenden Organisation auf einer nationalen Grundlage gewesen sein. Doch allein die späteren Erfolge der Wikinger widerlegen diese Theorie (s.a. Wikingerzüge in England). Die in das Land einfallenden Führer waren wahrscheinlich als Eorlas bekannt. Ihre Gefolgschaften waren ihre Gefährten (ags. gesíþas, s. Gesith). 7. / 8. Jahrhundert In den neuen Ansiedlungen ging aus den Eorls offenbar ein lokaler Adel hervor. Mit dem Eintreten friedlicherer Zustände und der Entstehung des Königtums in England schwand die Bedeutung der Eorls als militärische Führer, und die Eorlschaft verfiel. Mutmaßlich vollzog sich dieser Niedergang im 7. Jh.; denn der Eorl scheint in den kentischen Gesetzen aus dem Anfang dieses Jhds. noch Bedeutung gehabt zu haben, während im 8. Jh. nicht der Eorl der hervorragende lokale Magnat war, sondern der Gesith oder, wie Beda ihn nennt, der lat. comes. Gegen Ende des 8. Jhds. erschien die Gefolgschaft (als lat. comitatus) wieder in England in seiner älteren Form, denn anscheinend waren die Heere der Wikinger aus solchen Scharen zusammengesetzt, die sich zeitweilig zu größeren Unternehmungen vereinigten. Diese Tatsache wirkte auf die Angelsachsen zurück. Man kann nicht sagen, dass die Institution unter den Engländern verschwunden war; aber es scheint sicher, dass sie zu dieser Zeit eine Wiederbelebung erfuhr. 10. Jahrhundert Am Ende des 10. Jhds. finden wir eine Gefolgschaft, der um den Ealdorman Byrhtnoth geschart in der Schlacht von Maldon (991) kämpft. Die Schlacht ist in einem altenglischen Gedicht (The Battle of Maldon) geschildert worden, das in mancher Hinsicht von der Institution das beste Bild gibt, das in irgendeiner Literatur zu finden ist. 11. Jahrhundert Aus der dänischen Eroberung Englands im 9. Jahrhundert (s. Danelag) entwickelte sich die definitive Form der Gefolgschaft in England, die Wache der Hauskarls, die von König Knut dem Großen (1016-1035) zu Beginn seiner Regierung eingesetzt wurde. Dies war ein Korps von ungefähr 3.000 auserlesenen Kriegern, beeidigt für den Dienst des Königs. Die Wache der Hauskarls war auch ein wichtiger Bestandteil in der Regierung des Königreichs, da sie, wie es scheint, eine Anzahl der hervorragendsten Männer umschloss. Die Beratungen der Versammlung der Hauskarls berührten, insofern sie die Häupter der Regierung betrafen, auch die Geschicke des Königreichs. Die konstitutionelle Bedeutung der Gefolgschaft lag in seiner Beziehung zur altenglischen Aristokratie. Den Anführern, die das Land ursprünglich in Besitz genommen hatten, wurde das Gefolge des Königs (die Gesiths) zugesellt, deren Ländereien ihnen teilweise als Belohnungen für Dienstleistungen angewiesen wurden. Später gelangte der Thegn auf dieselbe Weise zu Bedeutung, obgleich er kein Königsmann im ursprünglich kämpfenden Sinne war; denn der Thegn leistete sowohl friedliche als auch kriegerische Dienste. Die Wiedererstehung der Institution in ihrer früheren Gestalt mag einiges dazu beigetragen haben, die Aristokratie zu stärken, und zum Teil verantwortlich sein für die Schwäche, die die Monarchie in den Tagen Aethelreds des Ratlosen (978–1016) zeigte. Hätte nicht die normannische Eroberung 1066 sich zu der Zeit ereignet, zu der sie kam, so hätte sich wahrscheinlich aus dem großen Korps der Hauskarls ein neuer Adel entwickelt. Übergang zum Lehnswesen Ähnliche Entwicklungen der Gefolgschaft vollzogen sich auch in anderen germanischen Ländern, wo die Königsmannen zu Territorialherren (Lehnsherren) wurden (s.a. Lehnswesen in England). Allerdings wies William Stubbs (1825-1901), ein englischer Historiker und Bischof von Oxford, nach, dass die Ähnlichkeit nur oberflächlich ist. Die Reorganisation der Gesellschaft auf der Basis des Vasallenverhältnisses mag zwar den Mitgliedern der königlichen Gefolgschaft feudale Würden eingebracht haben; aber die Bewegung selbst hatte nichts mit der Gefolgschaft als Ursache oder Faktor zu tun. Andererseits erlangten in England die Gesiths ihre Stellungen bevor die feudalisierende Tendenz einsetzte. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Chadwick, Hector Munro. Studies on Anglo-Saxon Institutions (Google Books). Neuauflage Russell & Russell, 1963. S. 318 ff. * Heorot.dk: Beowulf - Originaltext mit deutscher Übersetzung und Anmerkungen * Hoops, Johannes. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II, S. 132 ff. * Stubbs, William. The Constitutional History of England in Its Origin and Development, Volume I (Internet Archive). Oxofrd : The Clarendon press, 1891. S. 170 ff. * Waitz, George. Deutsche Verfassungsgeschichte (Internet Archive). 8 Bände. 1. Auflage. Kiel : Schwers'sche Buchhandlung, 1844. Bd. II, S. 324 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Angelsachsen Kategorie:Staatswesen in England Kategorie:Stände